road_runner1fandomcom-20200214-history
Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?
Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This? is an internet series by Jory Caron, Riley Mcllwain and Jonathan Paula. This series is about Caron, Mcllwain, and Paula, microwaving objects not meant to be microwaved. The show is uploaded to YouTube, with 300 episodes and 8 bonus episodes already released. Microwaves All the microwaves have names except the ones used in season 1 and episode 306. Below is a list of microwaves. 1. Unnamed Microwave, the first microwave used on the show. She is a sharp carousel microwave. It dosen't have a name but if Jon would give it a name, it would've been Betsy. Jory didn't want a name because he liked the microwave how it was. Experiments: 1-18, Ultimate Fate: Retired, Followed by: Diane 2. Diane, the second microwave used on the show. She was a sharp carousel microwave. She was the longest lasting microwave with 26 episodes. She was retired in episode 44 (dynamite a microwave) and then she came back for the special episode 62, microwave a microwave. Her pieces were put inside Sandra, the new microwave. Diane killed Sandra. Some say that Diane's spirit is haunting the lab. Jory used to love her, now he thinks she's a snobby b**** that always wants her way. Experiments: 19-44, Ultimate Fate: Retired painfully. Followed by: Sandra 3. Sandra, the third microwave used on the show. Sandra was a Sharp Carousel microwave. She got killed by Diane in episode 62. If they didn't microwave Diane, Sandra would've made it to episode 77. Experiments: 45-62, Ultimate Fate: Dead, Followed by: Helga 4. Helga, The fourth microwave used on the show. She was a Sharp Carousel microwave. She was the second biggest microwave (biggest was Klhoè from the bonus episodes 307-N/A) she died in episode 77, she played with fireworks (microwaving them) and they launched away. This is the first Microwave to have a funeral montage INSIDE the episode. And they didn't know that she died until in the next episode, in a blooper, they tried to microwave bubblegum in Helga, it didn't get warm or did anything, she was declared dead. Experiments: 63-77, Ultimate Fate: Dead, Followed by: Lacey 5. Lacey,' '''the fifth microwave used on the show. Also the first GE Turntable microwave. She was named Lacey because she was petite, and kinda cute. She was retired in episode 102 so they can move on to season 5'.' Experiments: 78-102, Ultimate Fate: Retired, Followed by: Vanessa. 6. 'Vanessa,' the sixth microwave used on the show. She was a GE microwave. She only lasted two experiments before committing suicide after voting. Vanessa didnt get a funeral montage because only two shots would be in it, but Erin and Gladys lasted only 1 experiment and they got a funeral montage! Experiments: 103-104, Ultimate Fate: Dead, Followed by: Tracy. 7. 'Tracy,' the seventh microwave used on the show. And also the first chrome microwave. She is known to be a fan of technology since most of her experiments were computer parts or something like that. Then Tracy got killed by the digital camera, Jon was the host of the episode where she died. Jon was tired of Jory turning off experiments as soon as they caught fire. So he let the microwave stay on sfter it caught on fire. And then Tracy got burned and killed. Experiments: 105-120, Ultimate Fate: Dead, Followed By: Whoopi. 8. 'Whoopi,' the eight microwave on the show. And the first black microwave. She is also the first microwaved with a door screen that wasnt shaped like a square/rectangle. Whenever Jory introduced her in episodes, Jon or Riley would echo out her name. In the spray paint episode, her safety feature kept turning her off when she got too hot. The guys declared her dead and used a different microwave. Experiments: 121-133, Ultimate Fate: Dead, Followed By: Jasmine. 9. 'Jasmine,''' the ninth microwave of the show. And also one of the smaller microwaves. When the guys were naming her, Jory thought Lexi would be a good name, but neither Jon or Riley liked the name, So Jory came up with another name, Jasmine (named off of Aladdin Jasmine) Experiments: 133-133, Ultimate Fate: Death, Followed by: Susan. Category:Microwaves Category:Webisodes